


a pull

by mscerisier



Series: Soulmates - Worlds [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscerisier/pseuds/mscerisier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that sometimes the pull could manifest right away at the first sight, yet often enough it waited until the couple was ready for the bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pull

**Fourth World:** _a pull_.

They said that when you felt the pull your life would change, for better or for worse depended on the person the pull manifested on.

He didn’t know what to feel, he knew that sometimes the pull could manifest right away at the first sight, yet often enough it waited until the couple was ready for the bond. So it was his luck to have meet his mate since five years ago and until now felt the pull.

Now when his soulmate is married to his best friend, when he was so happy for them…because Bucky deserved it, after the war and his missing limb, all the nightmares and phantom pain. It didn’t matter if he first liked Tony even before officially meeting him.

Tony with all his wit and charisma, sarcastic smiles and gorgeous eyes. The engineer who made Bucky smile again, that could bring light to the defeated eyes of his friend.

“I love him, Steve” whispered Tony horrified.

“I know”

.

Steve knew that Tony loved him, if not the pull wouldn’t had manifested. But what Bucky and Tony the pull could never make it disappear.

.

“I love you Tony, but I love Bucky too”

“I know”

.

Tony would smile and took Bucky’s metal hand and kiss the limb, the soldier would laugh before he hit the back of Tony’s head.

Steve would smile too, because even if he couldn’t have his ever happiness what he did actually have is enough.

.

“I love you Steve”

They would never be a couple, but they would be more than simple friends.

.

 _James_ will never know, because if there is something both love more than life itself, is him.


End file.
